EDA's
Description: EDA description: EDA's Are the names for the super powers that the Sons of Atlas have, it stands for Enhanced Deoxyribonucleic acid. As said in the main story, the meteor that landed carried Gravidium -or as its called 'G' for short- which reacts with something -or as i will call it for this description, an 'element'- in your DnA. This element in your DnA is hardly noticable in a microscope, but when G get's in contact with it, this element will mutate and change your DnA structure allowing something new to take place. When pure amounts of G come into contact with skin this element with react and mutate causing your brain to be corrupted with anger and turn you into a kusatta but give you one of 50 super human abilities -more detail on this is found on the kusatta page-. The reason why it gives you one of 50 super human abilities is because this element in peoples DnA is different for every person yet there are only 50 different types of these elements -almost like how people have different blood types-, and when G reacts to one of these 50 it will enhance your DnA allowing you to do a superhuman ability whist still being scientificly explainable. As for the injection given to people, the way it works is that the hard pure amounts of G are dulled down, getting rid of all the mind corrupting and body deforming side effects and only reacts with your DnA to give you just the superhuman ability -an example of a comparisson to the injection is like taking dirty water (G) and filtering it of all the harmful side effects to give you just the clean pure water (the injection)-. DDA description: However, there is a 0.005% chance that this element in your blood is completely unique to you giving you your own unique EDA that no one else will have. A negative side to this however is that this unique element is so weak that even though you will get a unique EDA it will still aborb more of the harmful sides of G making the person feel that destruction and chaos is a right choice. In another way of describing, its like turning into a Kusatta, but without the body deforming and you're intellegence is raised. People with these rare blood types are called DDA's, this stands for Destructive Deoxyribonucleic acid. Our main character is someone with a DDA, but rather than him instantly wanting destruction and chaos his intellegence and brains power is so high that it stops his DDA from corruping his mind, leaving him with an extremely powerful DDA and without the mind controlling side effects. Because there is still this chance to get a DDA, when someone goes for the injection, they are locked in a room with someone who gives the injection, when they give it and if they have a DDA, the person who gave the injection can press a button to put the room on lock down and give off a sleeping gas. however if the person with a DDA gets out of this room they will cause a lot of destruction until they are stopped -this was shown with the first person to ever get a DDA, they got out and caused a lot of chaos until they surprisingly fainted for no reason.- When takeo's DDA was shown by accidently destroying a whole wall -on his first try- the person who gave him the injection was so surprised and scared he didn't press the button to release the gas, luckly, because Takeos DDA wasn't mind controlling he didnt fight or go crazy, he just thought what he did was amazing and didn't cause any fuss. Below is a list of every single EDA and DDA, their descriptions and how it is possible for them to work: EDA's: #Agrokinesis #Brain Cyclone #Constructs #Chronokinesis #Sense Enhancement #Crystallokinesis #Duokinesis #Electrokinesis #Empathy #Super Strength #Body Manipulation #Immense Observation #Geokinesis #Hydrokinesis #Areokinesis #Gravity Manipulation #EDA Deflect #Osterokinesis #Photokinesis #Qunta Phasing #Clairvoyance #Pyrokinesis #Psychometry #Claircognizance #Sealing #Technokinesis #Telekinesis #Telepathy #Thermokinesis #Typhokinesis #Super Speed #Sonokinesis #Animal Control #Minor Precognition #X-ray vision #Rubber reconstruction #Omnilingual #Super Accuracy #Copy Cat #Immortality #Cryokinesis #Atmokinesis #Chaetokinesis #Manifestaion #Construct Morphing #Replication #Drawing Creation #Healing #Oxykinesis #Cariekinesis DDA's: #Biokinesis #Black hole Manipulation #Nuclear Manipulation #EDA Stealing #Nightmare Manipulation #Time Travel #Umbrakinesis